


Bookstore

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akira loves to read, Akisamu, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira loves to read, so much so that the team has a system in place so that their leader won't get too many books. Akira has to ask for permission to buy books. However, this system has a flaw; one that Akira takes full advantage of.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Kudos: 7





	Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is pre-canon Akisamu.

"Bookstore"

"Aki, no."

"Please, Isa. Just one."

"I said no."

Akira gave his boyfriend puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

Isamu sighed. "Fine. Just _one!"_

Akira grinned. "Thank you, Isa!"

Isamu watched his boyfriend almost dash into the bookstore with the feeling that he had just made a colossal mistake.

Five minutes later, Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi joined Isamu outside the bookstore. Hiroshi looked around. "Where's Chief?"

Isamu jabbed his thumb in the direction of the bookstore. "Where do you think?"

Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi looked at each other before turning their gazes towards Isamu. Tsuyoshi said, "And you let him go in by _himself?"_

"Aki's a grown adult."

"You have much more faith in him than we do."

"That's harsh, Hothead. He is our leader."

"We have the utmost faith in him as our leader, but he is like a kid in the candy store when it comes to books."

Hiroshi jerked his head in the direction of the bookstore. "Our case in point."

Akira was walking out with a large bag and a humongous smile on his face.

Isamu groaned when Akira was close enough. "Aki, I said one!"

"This is one...series."

Isamu face palmed while Hiroshi and Tsuyoshi laughed.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note 2: 
> 
> "Why didn't you go in with him?" Takashi inquired.
> 
> "He promised to get one!" Isamu argued.
> 
> "He's an addict! You knew he'd find a loophole!"


End file.
